Five
by Ambrosia Ice
Summary: SkyClan was never driven from the forest. The leaders gave up apart of their territory so that SkyClan could stay. When tension rises, will the clans join forces to drive out the clan and put their boundaries back where they belong?
1. Chapter 1

**SkyClan**

**Leader **Cloudstar- pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes  
**Deputy**

Buzzardtail- ginger tom with green eyes **apprentice, **Applepaw (dark auburn she-cat)  
**Medicine Cat**

Fawnstep-light brown tabby she-cat  
**Warriors**

Fernpelt-dark brown tabby she-cat  
Mousefang-sandy-colored she-cat  
Nightfur-black tom

**apprentice, **Gorsepaw (dark tabby tom)

Birdflight-light brown tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur and amber eyes

Oakflight- gray tabby tom

**apprentice, **Spottedpaw(tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Queens**

_Gingerheart_\- light ginger she-cat, mother of Nightfur's kits (Burntkit- black she-cat with a dark ginger tail; Emberkit- light ginger tom with gray paws)

_Mintcloud_\- white she-cat, mother of Oakflight's kits (Ashkit- gray and white she-cat; Pinekit- light brown and gray she-cat)

**Elders **none

**ThunderClan**

**Leader **Redstar-dark ginger tom**  
Deputy **Seedpelt-gray she-cat with darker flecks**  
Medicine Cat **Kestrelwing-dark brown tabby tom**  
Warriors**

Nettleclaw-gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes

Honeyleaf- light brown she-cat with a white left forpaw

Silverhawk- pale gray tabby tom

Junipertail- dark cream she-cat

Wavewhisper- dark blue she-cat with black swirls

**WindClan**

**Leader** Swiftstar-dark gray tom  
**Deputy** Milkfur-creamy white tom  
**Medicine Cat **Larkwing-silver-and-black tabby she-cat  
**Warriors**

Hareflight-light brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader **Birchstar-light brown tabby she-cat  
**Deputy** Sloefur-black she-cat  
**Medicine Cat **Icewhisker-silver-gray tom  
**Warriors**

Foxclaw-russet-colored tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Dawnstar-creamy brown she-cat  
**Deputy** Snaketail-brown tabby tom  
**Medicine Cat** Molepelt-small black tom  
**Warriors** Hollowbelly-black-and-white tom

**author's note:**

**This is a random idea, I don't know how far I'll carry this story. Allegiance should be updated every ten chapters- if it goes past twenty I probably won't be abandoning it. :3 hope you enjoy! Next chapter is the prologue. Yay. I haven't written one of those in ages.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudstar had just asked for his rival clans to give up some of their territories, so they could stay- their territory was being destroyed, he'd said. They couldn't survive where the Twolegs were destroying their home, Buzzardtail added.

Redstar glanced at the other leaders. Dawnstar opened her mouth, but the ThunderClan leader beat her to it.

"There have always been five clans." He started slowly, glancing at him medicine cat. "And ThunderClan will give up some of it's land so that five may stay."

Outrage broke below. Mostly from on particular ThunderClan cat. Silverhawk, a new warrior, protested, saying that ThunderClan wouldn't be able to support itself come snowfall.

That's when his sister placed a tail on his shoulder. "ThunderClan will find a way to survive." She mewed, though it sounded a bit reluctant. She hadn't wanted SkyClan to leave, but they couldn't, like her brother said, support two clans.

One by one, the other three leaders reluctantly accepted. The five leaders were to bring a patrol of their own to their current border so it could be redefined.

After that, the gathering almost broke out into a fight. The four other clans didn't like the idea of their boundaries changing. The gathering ended swiftly after that, and the clans broke apart.

SkyClan stayed at four trees that night. They would have to find a new camp, in their new territory, and it wouldn't be easy.

**XxXxXxX**

The next morning, Cloudstar took two of his five warriors and their only apprentice. The SkyClan leader was worried about their new challenge. Their home being destroyed was one thing, having to find a whole new one in the forest they all loved was a whole new one.

He hadn't expected the clans to actually give up their territory for an enemy clan, tradition was stronger than anything else. Even the instinct for survival.

After what felt like ages, the five leaders met. They each had given a small chunk to the in-need clan. Redstar looked unhappy, even though he'd been the first to agree.

It took the rest of the day to reset the new boundaries. SkyClan might have been closest to the sky, but Cloudstar knew that it was all about to change.

This would be his challenge- make a home for them when there's no natural place large enough for a camp.


End file.
